The Marriage Law
by Ashley Elizabeth Malfoy
Summary: "Ginevra Riddle, I know you have no choice, but, Will you marry me?" Draco asked on one knee. Read AN!
1. Finding out

A/N: I am sweating tits. Yes, I said it. It's 5:30am and I woke up at 2am and went to bed at 12:30am.. ffs. Okay so this is my first Draco and Ginny, it's a marriage law, don't hate.

Okay, so Harry turned bad and Voldemort and his daughter Ginny had to stop him, and that made Voldemort a good guys, so, yeah, I hope you get it. It'll be confusing at first.

Summary: "Ginevra Riddle, I know you have no choice, but, Will you marry me?" Draco asked on one knee.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"DADDY," One Irate Ginevra Riddle Yelled through the manor. Lord Voldemort then appeared infront of Ginny with a 'pop'.

"yes, Ginny, dear?" He asked her concerned.

"THIS!" she screeched, her eyes going red, whilst waving the morning's _Daily Prophet,_ in his face. He took it from his daughter and read:

_ NEW MARRIAGE LAW NOW IN ORDER!_

_ Good morning readers, yes, there will be a marriage law. Every witch and wizard 17 and older will be assigned a mate whom they are to marry. They must have 2 children in the next 7 years. This law is taking order because of how low the population went down after the war against Harry Potter. So this is why we need this law to take place, You have to be married at the end of this year, if there is a problem you can talk to the Magic Marriage Ministry (MMM), But there will be no getting out of the marriage if you are healthy and can reproduce._

He stopped reading looking furious, then looked at his only daughter. Her long sleek black hair in a messy bun. While wearing a white tank top, and short shorts. He frowned.

"This won't be good," He muttered then walked away. Ginny looked at her clothes and looked confused.

"Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" she cried.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Later that day Ginny took a shower and she was in her big Silver room. And Opened her walk in closet door and walked into the white room. And walke to the left side and went through her dresses and grabbed a Gold sundress that was strapless, and went halfway down her thigh. She looked through her shoes and grabbed a pair of black flats and slipped them on.

"she walked out of her closet and to her vanity and brushed her hair and did a Curling charm on it and put a glamour charm on that made her have silver and black smokey eyes with black eyeliner and pale pink lips.

She went down stair into the Parlor room, and sat on the couch beside Draco. A ministry owl then flew in and dropped letters on their laps and they opened them simultaneously. Ginny Gasped and her eye widened as did Draco's.

"Oh my god," she whispered and re-read the letter that said:

_Ginevra Riddle,_

_You have been matched with Draco Malfoy, You have a 98% match for him. _

_You are to meet with Veronica Delour on March 24__th__ at 7:00pm. _

_Your's Truly, Veronica Delour._

"Draco, what are we gonna tell our parents?" I asked slightly in a daze.

"I don't know, but I'm sure they'll be thrilled," He said seemingly in the same state as Ginny. Then he grabbed her hand in his and smiled at her reassuringly. "We can do this gin."

DGDGDGDGDGDGDG

A/N: sooo, How was it? I know it short, but I need reviews to continue.! Baaii 3


	2. The Telling the parents and the dinner

A/N: Okay, Another Chapter.. Once again I'm sleep deprived.. /:

Welp, This is them telling their parents and some Fluff ^_^.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die, WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Ginny kept repeating while pacing in her room with Draco. Draco then stepped in front of her and grabbed her shoulders.

"We can do this Gin," He said softly. .

"But, what if we can't?" she squeaked out barely inaudible, Draco the wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug which she responded to by wrapping her arms around his neck. When they pulled away they shared a smile.

"We can do this, and after I'm going to bring you out to dinner, okay?" He said calmly still grinning.

"Okay lets go," She said and grabbed his hand and they walk down several flights of stairs and hallways through the manor. They entered the parlor room and stood in front of Tom and Amelia Riddle, and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

"Okay, you're probably wonder why we brought you all here, well we have to tell you guys something," Ginny started Nervously, then cut to the chase, "We will be getting married, the marriage law has made us mates and we will to be married soon."

They all had a shocked look on their faces. Draco Smiled meekly at them and then looked for Tom's reaction. He looked deep in thought.

"Draco, I'm glad it was you. Our original thought was for you two to marry. You have my blessing. Be good to her, or you will feel my wrath." Tom said then got up and went to his study. "Well, mom, dad, Amelia?"

Amelia smiled and nodded happily, whilst Lucius look at them approvingly, and Narcissa looked overjoyed.

Draco and Ginny then left the room and Draco smiled at her and said.

"Okay we're going somewhere formal go get ready; we'll be leaving in an hour and a half."

"Okay," Ginny smiled and went upstairs.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny was just out of the shower and in her room wrapped in a dark green towel sitting at her vanity. She dried her hair with a charm and did a straightening charm. She put half of it up in emerald pins. Then she applied Silver eye shadow and black eyeliner on her violet eyes, and, red lipstick.

She then got up and walked to her closet and looked through her clothes and decided on a floor length silver strapless dress with no back. She then found a pair of black stilettos and put them on. She looked at the time and saw she had to meet Draco.

She walked down the marble staircase to see Draco waiting in a black suit with a green shirt underneath. He then said.

"You love lovely Gin," then kissed her hand. She smiled slightly and linked her arm through his and they apparated to an extremely fancy restaurant in wizarding London. He took her hand and walked up to the desk.

"Mr. Malfoy, and Ms. Riddle, Your table is just this way." Said the worker in a thin Italian accent, and led them to a table close to a dance floor with slow music playing. "What can I get you to drink?"

"A bottle of Champagne," Draco said, Ginny smirked at that, she loved champagne.

"Yes, sir" said the waiter, and then walked off. Draco looked at Ginny and smiled.

DGDGDG

After they had ordered their food and ate, they finished their champagne bottle and had another then they were stumbling out of the restaurant holding each other to be able to stand.

"H-h-how is- we going to, going to get home?" Ginny slurred then laughed.

"We could, we could a-a-apparate h-h-home!" Draco also slurred and laughed along with Ginny, they then held onto each other and Draco apparated them to the manor.

When they arrived they fell over in a heap and started laughing uncontrollably, and then Tom, Amelia Lucius, and Narcissa entered the room and they didn't notice so they kept laughing. That is until Tom cleared his throat and they looked up both red in the face.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

A/N: Soo that's chapter two, I want some feed back, good? Bad? Terrible? Amazing?

Baii 3


	3. Revelations

A/N: Okay guys, I got in heaps of shit today because I keep writing.. XD Oh well, I had home school work to do so I'm writing right before I go to bed. ^_^ I'll be changing POV's to Ginny's in this chapter.

Oonnnnnnnnnnnnn With the storie^^_^^

DGDDGDGGDDGDGDGDDGDGDGDGGGG

Ginny smiled at her dad and got up slowly swaying as did Draco, So she smiled as sweetly as she could and went up to him and hugged him.

"Heey daddy," She slurred a bit. He looked at her and smiled.

"You and your champagne dear, Draco take her to her room, you will be staying with her," he commanded. Draco got up and took Ginny's hand and led her up the flights of stairs and into her room.

He then closed the door to see her unchanging, his eyes almost bulged out of his head and the she giggled and looked at him in her strapless zebra print bra with matching knickers. She walked into her closet and put on her green plaid shorts and a white camisole. When she left the closet she saw Draco standing in just a pair of black silk pajama pants. She walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him feeling slightly woozy, and wrapped his arms around her waist like he knew, then rested his forehead against hers and pecked her lips softly.

"I'm glad it's you gin," He said and Held her tightly and carried her to the bed….

DGDGDGDGDDGDGDGDGDG

I woke up with a pounding headache and feeling nauseous so I got up and stumbled towards the bathroom, and then realized something. _I was naked!_ I grabbed a mid thigh length silk black dressing gown and wrapped it around myself and went into the bathroom after taking a look at Draco. And knelt in front of the toilet and puked, it actually hurt. I then felt my hair being held and I looked up to see Draco in his pajama pants.

After I was finished I brushed my teeth and started the shower and had one, then Draco did after. While he was in the shower I was looking through my clothes. I decided on my Slytherin bra and panties. I then threw on a green halter top with embroidery at the top, White skinny jeans, and Black open-toed pumps.

I went to my vanity and put some black eye liner on and some light pink lip gloss. Then Draco walked out in a grey polo shirt and jeans.

He took my hand and led me to the bathroom and gave me a vial of hangover potion, it took it back and cringed at the taste. Then he took one too. I smiled at him and hugged him.

"You ready to go downstairs?" He asked me with a smirk.

"Yeah," I smirked back, and then he took my hand and led me downstairs.

When we got downstairs we were greeted with our best friends; Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Millicent Bullstrode, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Timothy Nott. I squealed loudly and hugged my best friend Pansy, and then hugged everyone else.

"Oh my god guys, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I squealed overjoyed.

"we came because we wanted everyone to share their matches!" Pansy squealed. "You go first Gin and Tonic."

"Well, my match is Draco," I said with a smile. "and, you?"

"I got Blaise," she stated, and you Millie?"

"I got Theo," millie giggled, "And Astoria?"

"I got Timothy," Astoria said, "And Daph, how about you,"

"I got RON WEASLEY!" She cried. I felt myself about to cry, my old brother, I never got to tell him anything, now he's pretty much in my family..

DGDGDGDGDDGDGDDG

A/N: okay how is it? The next will be explaining the Ginevra Riddle thing ^_^

Need reviews to continue, love? Hate? Like? Dislike? Well, if you review you each get a Tom Felton and Bonne Wright.


End file.
